deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Shine
Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright vs. Lunatone & Solrock is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright from the Kirby series, and Lunatone and Solrock from the Pokémon series. Description Kirby vs. Pokémon. Today, a two-on-two Death Battle between The Sun and the Moon going up against The Sun and The Moon. Which team will be able to defeat the other team? Interlude Wiz: This is going to be a very special Death Battle. Boomstick: In honor of the latest Pokémon games Sun and Moon, we've decided to bit two teams involving a Sun and a Moon. Wiz: In this case, Team One consists of Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, the living moon and sun from the Kirby franchise. Boomstick: And Team Two will be Lunatone and Solrock, the Rock/Psychic Type moon and sun Pokémon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who will win a Death Battle. Team 1 Wiz: So in this Death Battle, we're first gonna talk about the each member of each team separately, and how they fare as a team. Boomstick: With that said, let's talk about Mr. Shine. Mr. Shine Wiz: Mr. Shine is a living moon that frequently fights Nintendo's beloved pink puffball Kirby. Boomstick: And whenever he does fight Kirby, Mr. Shine is almost always seen with his partner-in-crime Mr. Bright. Wiz: When it comes to combat, Mr. Shine commonly fights Kirby by throw golden, glowing boomerangs. He's also capable of ramming himself at remarkable speeds. Boomstick: And that's just him on the ground. Because he's a living moon, Mr. Shine can, somehow, leap into the air, and turn into an actual moon, resulting in it becoming night. Wiz: And while he's in the air, Mr. Shine can summon meteors from the sky to attack his opponents. Boomstick: Now normally, we would talk about the combatants feats, and flaws after talking about their skills and abilities. Wiz: But in this case, we're going to talk about that when we discuss about how they fare as a team. With that in mind..... Mr. Bright Wiz:.... Let's talk about Mr. Bright, the living sun. Boomstick: Let we've said before, whenever Mr. Bright fights Kirby, he's almost never seen without his partner Mr. Shine. Wiz: And when it comes to combat, Mr. Bright has his own moves he can use. He can generate a powerful fireball at high speeds. Boomstick: And there's the fact that he a FUCKING SUN! In other words, if you try to touch him, you're gonna get burned. And much like Mr. Shine, Mr. Bright can leap into the air and stay suspended in the air. The difference though is that Mr. Bright turns into an actual sun instead of a moon. Which results in it becoming daylight. Wiz: And while suspended in the air, Mr. Bright can fire a beam of high concentrated sun rays directly below him. And much like how he's like while on the ground, if his opponents so much as touches him, they're going to get burned. Boomstick: And with that, it's time to discuss on how they fair as a team. As A Team Boomstick: And the best way to describe on how they work together is; Tag Team Partners. Wiz: Well, I guess that's one way of putting it. It is true that when they fight, Mr. Shine always attack first, while Mr. Bright suspends himself in the sky. And while Mr. Shine is attack the opponent in the foreground, Mr. Bright will attack the opponent in the background. Boomstick: And eventually the two will perform a Tag, in which Mr. Bright takes over the fight, while Mr. Shine will attack the opponent in the background. Not to mention, while one of them is in the background, he's invulnerable, and can't be harmed. Wiz: But what makes things a bit more interesting is when they perform a Tag. The two can sometimes merge with each other for a brief second. And by doing so, they can create an eclipse, that's powerful enough to deal tremendous damage. Boomstick: The only downside is that when they perform this attack, they create a shadow that protects their opponents from getting harmed. And speaking of downsides, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright do have one major flaw. Should one of them receive too much damage, then they remain stuck in their moon or sun form respectively. Granted they can skill assist their partner, but they have to remain in their form until either they defeated their opponent, or are defeated in general. Wiz: And should both sustain sever injuries, then the two will crash into each other, and explode, destroying each other. Boomstick: But if that's the case, then how come Kirby's encounter these two on multiple occasions? Wiz: Maybe they're clones....maybe? Or, probably there are multiple Mr. Shines and Mr. Bright.... maybe... Boomstick: You got nothing? Wiz: I got nothing. Mr. Shine successfully hits Kirby, taking out his last life in the process. Team 2 Wiz: Much like before, We are gonna to discuss the two Pokémon separately, and the then talk about how they fair as a team. Boomstick: With that said... Lunatone Boomstick.... Let's talk about the Moon Pokémon, Lunatone. Wiz: Actually, Lunatone is classified as the Meteorite Pokémon, not the Moon Pokémon. Boomstick: Still doesn't chance the fact that it looks like a moon. Wiz: Fair enough. Anyway, Lunatone is a dual Rock/Psychic-Type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation III. Boomstick: And was made famous in said region for two reason; it sometimes carries a Moon Stone, which helps other Pokémon evolve, and it was one of two Pokemon used during the first official Gym Leaders, and yes I said Gym LEADERS, that challenge trainers to a Double Battle. With the other being it's partner Solrock. Wiz: And when it comes to combat, Lunatone is more of a long-ranged fighter. While it can lead physical type moves like Rock Throw, Tackle, and a few others, due to it's higher Special Attack, it stands to reason that it prefers using Special Attacks. Which includes a handful of Psychic-Type Moves..... Like Psychic. Boomstick: And a Fairy-Type move known as Moonblast! Wiz: That's also true. Lunatone also has several other moves that can either increase it's stats, or inflict some sort of status ailment to it's opponent, Such as Rock Polish, and Hypnosis. It also has the ability Levitate, which protect Lunatone from all Ground-Type Attacks. So moves like Earthquake are rendered useless. And while we usually only include moves that a Pokémon can learn via leveling up, in this Death Battle, we are going to include one move they can use via TM. In this case, we're gonna let Lunatone use the move Ice Beam. Boomstick: With that said, let's talk about Lunatone's partner... Solrock Boomstick:... Solrock, the Sun Pokémon. Wiz: No, n-no! Much like Lunatone, Solrock is known as the Meteorite Pokémon. Boomstick: But, it looks like a --''' Wiz: Yeah, yeah. I know it looks like a Sun. Shut up! '''Boomstick: I'll kill you one day. Wiz: Anyway, Much like Lunatone, Solrock is a dual Rock/Psychic-Type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation III. And much like Lunatone, Solrock does have similar traits that make it somewhat famous. It sometimes carries a Sun Stone to help certain Pokémon evolve, and it was the other Pokémon was used during the first official Gym Leaders that challenge trainers to a Double Battle. Boomstick: But unlike it's moon counterpart, Solrock is surprisingly not a strong psychic. In fact, it's more of a Physical Combatant. Sure, it can learn Special Moves like Psychic, but due to it's higher Attack Stats, Solrock is more suitable to use moves like Rock Slide, Tackle, and so forth. Wiz: And much like Lunatone, Solrock also has the same ability Levitate, which protects it from all Ground-Type Attacks. Boomstick: Plus, it can learn other Powerful moves like Solarbeam and Flare Blitz. And with that said, let's discuss how these two fight as a team. As A Team Wiz: Now this ones a little bit tricky since, really any Pokémon can pair with each other, and work decently with each other. But with that said, this is one of the few exceptions. Due to their similar stats, similar typing, similar abilities, these two work off each other exceptionally well. Boomstick: Solrock is capable of protecting Lunatone from Physical attacks, while Lunatone can protect Solrock from Special Attack.... provided if they happen to know Reflect and Lightscreen. And that to the Gym Leader twins, Liza and Tate, these two can assist each other in multiple ways. Plus, since both have the same ability, Levitate, one could make the argument that they make the perfect Earthquake Duo. Wiz: That is, IF they have the move Earthquake at their disposal. That being said though, the these two Pokemon have the same strengths and weakness. The two maybe strong against, Ice, Fire, Bug, and a couple other types, they are unfortunately weak against Ghost, Dark, Steel, Bug, Grass, and Water type moves. That and they are kinda slow. Boomstick: And even though they can resist electric type attacks, they can still lose to a Pikachu and a Swellow with, get this.... Thunder Armor. Wiz: And with that, let's never mention that stupid plot armor ever again. Boomstick: Agree... Liza & Tate toss their Pokéballs revealing Lunatone and Solrock. Death Battle (The Scene begins with Mr. Shine in one corner and Mr. Bright in another, staring at a Lunatone and a Solrock in the middle. with an angered look. The two teams prepare to fight each other.) Fight The fight begins with Mr. Bright jumping into the air, and turning into a sun. The area brightens, and Mr. Shine prepares to fight Solrock and Lunatone. Solrock decided to attack head-on by using Tackle at Mr. Shine. Mr. Shine managed to leap upwards, dodging Solrock's attack. In response, Mr. Shine then tossed some boomerangs at Solrock. Just then, Lunatone stepped in, and took Mr. Shine's Boomerangs, barely doing any damage. Lunatone's eyes then proceeded to glow. With that Solrock stepped in and proceeded to use Solarbeam. Due to Mr. Bright being in the sky, Solrock could instantly fire the Solarbeam. The Solarbeam hits Mr. Shine, dealing some damage, but was able to keep on fighting. Before Solrock could attack Mr. Shine again, Mr. Bright moved near Solrock, and fire a beam of fire at it. The beam hits Solrock, dealing some damage. After which, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright performed a Tag. Mr. Bright stepped in, while Mr. Shine turned into a moon, darkening the battle field. Mr. Bright then proceeded to perform a fiery tackle at Solrock. Before it could hit however, Lunatone performed Psychic at Mr. Bright, canceling the attack, and dealing some damage towards him. The two Meteorite Pokémon then proceeded to use Rock Polish in greatly increase their speeds. As they did this however, Mr. Shine in the background called forth a meteor shower to hit the two Pokémon. The Meteors did hit Solrock and Lunatone, but did minor damage, with Lunatone receiving the least amount of damage. Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright then proceeded to perform a Tag again, but this time, the two preform and eclipse. The eclipse dealt damage towards Lunatone... but not Solrock, as it was inside the shadow. With that, Lunatone crashes onto the ground, while Mr. Shine takes over the fight, and Mr. Bright heads into the background. As Mr. Shine is making his way towards a downed Lunatone, Lunatone open's it eye. As it does, a glimmer can be seen. Just then a blast of psychic powers appeared, and hit Mr. Shine. As flashback can be seen, as it's revealed that when Lunatone stepped in, and took Mr. Shine's Boomerangs for Solrock, Lunatone used Future Sight. Heavily damaged from the attack, Mr. Shine attempted to toss some boomerangs at Lunatone. But before he could do so, Solrock fired a Solarbeam at Mr. Shine. The Solarbeam hits Mr. Shine, dealing more damage, and cracking his body. With no other choice, Mr. Bright stepped in, while Mr. Shine went into the background, as a cracked moon. Before they continued the fight, Solrock, pushed a downed Lunatone to the side. With that, both Solrock, and Mr. Bright proceeded to tackle each other. The two pushed back each other, and continued to tackle each other, multiple times. While this is happening, a cracked Mr. Shine fired a meteor shower at the two Pokemon. Lunatone attempted to block the attacks with it's Psychic. It did managed to protect Solrock from the meteors, but some of them hit Lunatone. Lunatone is seen barely alive. In one last attempt, Lunatone use Future Sight once again. This time at Mr. Bright. Eventually, the two suns stopped tackling each other, and stared at each other. Mr. Bright then proceeded to tackle Solrock again. Solrock managed to dodge Mr. Bright's attack and proceeded to use Rock Slide, and summon a Rock Slide. Mr. Bright managed to dodge the Rock Slide, and was making his way towards a downed Lunatone. Solrock sees what's going on, and flew towards Mr. Bright. Eventually, Solrock managed to put itself in between Lunatone, and Mr. Bright, and took the Mr. Bright's attack head on. Weaken, Solrock hovered in front of Mr. Bright. Mr. Bright is slowly making his way towards the downed Solrock and Lunatone, while a cracked Mr. Shine is seen hovering in the air. Just as the two are about to finish off the two Meteorite Pokemon, Lunatone's eye begins to glimmer again. Just then a massive blast of psychic energy hits Mr. Bright, heavily damaging him. With one more attempt, Solrock used Rock Slide. The Rock Slide hit Mr. Bright, causing him to crack. With that, Mr. Bright floated into the air, turned into a sun, while a cracked Mr. Shine is seen floating down towards Mr. Bright. The two crashed into each other, causing them to explode, killing them. Solrock and Lunatone witness the two perish. After which the two collapse the other ground in fatigue. KO * Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are nowhere to be seen. * Lunatone and Solrock are seen resting after the intense battle. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, so that's what happens if a sun and moon crash into each other. Who knew. Wiz: This was a surprisingly close match. While Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are powerful in their own right, there were several traits that resulted in Lunatone and Solrock being the victors. Boomstick: Now, we all know that a lot of people are going to argue that Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright should've won since they are more that capable of fending against Kirby. But the thing is, whenever they do, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright commonly team up to fight one opponent. So when they go up against two or more combats at the same time, the two lack experience. Wiz: Plus, whenever the two are fight against someone like Kirby, the two almost never fight him at the same time. Remember, as we've stated before, the duo of Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright is more of a Tag Team Partnership. In other words, one fights the opponent, while the other in the background. But when Pokemon are in a Double Battle then the two Pokemon are always working together to help benefit each other in a battle. As such, Solrock and Lunatone, are more than capable of fighting two Pokemon at the same time, have two Pokemon fight one of their opponent... or the other way around. Boomstick: And then their combat skills and adaptability, and let's be honest, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright sorely lack in both departments. In battle, both of them share only one attack. Both while in the foreground and background, as well as their combined attack. Solrock and Lunatone on the other hand are shown to be more adaptive, since they almost always have fours moves at the disposal. In other words, they're less predictable. Wiz: One last thing, both Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright surprisingly lacks the endurance factor. After all, whenever the two are fighting Kirby, it usually takes about three hits each before they're defeated, wear as other minors bosses commonly take about six. Boomstick: Hey look on the bright side. Solrock and Lunatone can ''shine''on. The Winners are Lunatone and Solrock. Next Time Clash between two leading Half-Breeds Who will be rooting for? Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright Lunatone & Solrock Who do you want to win? Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright Lunatone & Solrock Who's your favorite living Sun & Moon? Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright Lunatone & Solrock Which one do you prefer? Mr. Shine Mr. Bright Which one do you prefer? Lunatone Solrock Did you agree with the outcome of Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright vs. Lunatone & Solrock? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles